Discusión:Guerra Civil Jedi
Mandalore the Ultimate Hasta donde yo sé los cómics de KOTOR no han sido traducidos al español, así que no sé de dónde puede provenir el nombre de Mandalore "el Último". En inglés "ultimate" no es último (sería "last"), sino "definitivo", "máximo", algo que es lo mejor de su clase, insuperable. "Último" tiene connotaciones negativas: pudiera entenderse que es el último porque no hay ninguno después de él (lo que no es cierto) o porque es como Brianna, "la última de las Doncellas" (Last of the Handmaidens), la que está abajo de todas las demás. Propongo que, mientras exista una traducción oficial, se utilice el nombre de "máximo", pues va muy bien con el personaje (por ser quien dirige una exitosa guerra contra la República: pudiera decirse que es el mejor Mandalore a la fecha, lo "máximo" a lo que los futuros mandalorianos pueden aspirar).--Jedabak 21:33 20 sep 2007 (UTC) Entonces propones que se utilice algo así como Mandalore el Definitivo? 11:31 21 sep 2007 (UTC) :Ultimate en Wordreference También se puede preguntar ahí como se aplicaría a una persona. --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 12:08 21 sep 2007 (UTC) :: Sé que tanto "máximo" como "definitivo" no suenan muy bien, pero aparentemente es la traducción más precisa. El problema es que es una palabra más común en inglés, donde se aplica más bien a conceptos, no tanto a personas, y no hay un equivalente directo en español que sirva como un adjetivo a personas. A menos que le pusiéramos "Mandalore el más chido/cool/super/''etc.", pero por supuesto quedaría peor... o que se cambiara toda la traducción de los Mandalores, usar "el Mandalore _____" en vez de "Mandalore el _____", aunque desconozco si ya hay traducciones oficiales para los distintos Mandalores.--Jedabak 15:10 21 sep 2007 (UTC) :::Desconozco la traducción oficial, si no aparece yo utilizaría "el Mandalore Supremo". --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 23:21 6 oct 2007 (UTC) ::::Ah acabo de ver que has puesto Mandalore el Máximo, pues tampoco queda mal. ¿Es la traducción oficial?--Zeist Antilles (consulta) 23:29 6 oct 2007 (UTC) :::::Pues no lo sé la verdad, pero fue lo que me pareció más adecuado y que no se oyera mal. --Jedabak 01:46 7 oct 2007 (UTC) Éstasis - éxtasis Cual es el significado exacto de la palabra éstasis? he estado buscando en el diccionario de la rae, y solo aparece estasis, y creo que no es lo que buscamos. Un saludo. 23:01 3 nov 2007 (UTC) *:Como es tradicional en la ciencia ficción, muchas palabras en inglés no tienen traducción directa al español. Yo pues "éstasis" porque creo haber visto eso en algún lado (probablemente en Dune o la Fundación) pero muy probablemete la palabra no sea reconocida como existente pues no es usada en otros ámbitos. Veo que Zeist Antilles la cambio a estasis, supongo que así la podemos mantener, pues una traducción aproximada (como "inactividad", "congelamiento", etc) no funcionaría en el contexto de la frase.--Jedabak 23:24 3 nov 2007 (UTC) ::*Entonces ¿la dejamos sin acento? 23:29 3 nov 2007 (UTC) :::*Dos años y medio han pasado, pero aprovecho para poner este ejemplo: Wikipedia:es:Estasis temporal --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 23:57 15 may 2010 (UTC) Sello Dos sith atacndo causan menos efecto de Guerra Civil que uno de cada bando en duelo--Precedente 02:54 11 sep 2008 (UTC) *En efecto, podría llegar a considerarse más representativa... sin embargo es de una calidad estética inferior. 13:55 11 sep 2008 (UTC) ¿Y esa como se ve?--Precedente 00:53 30 sep 2008 (UTC) *La imagen no es tan mala, pero se ve muy distorsionada, además tiene elementos fanon: se muestra a Revan usando un sable de luz azul, lo cual no es canónico y por lo tanto no es oficial. La imagen podría ser usada en el cuerpo del artículo, mas no en la imagen principal. La Guerra Civil Jedi es un artículo destacado y como tal debe tener una excelente calidad, precisamente por eso lo estoy volvendo a editar; una imagen como esa en el infobox no es la mejor que puede haber. Por otra parte, puse la plantilla para indicar que estoy editándolo actualmente (sé que me estoy tardando, pero no es mi prioridad); sin embargo en letras chiquitas en la plantilla se puede leer con claridad ''Como cortesía, '''por favor no haga revisiones' de este artículo mientras se muestre este mensaje, para evitar conflictos de ediciones. Si desea saber quien trabaja en el artículo y cuando comenzó la sesión de revisión, por favor consulte el Historial así como la página de discusión.'' Te pido de favor que no hagas ninguna edición al artículo mientras esté la plantilla de información , para evitar este tipo de conflictos de ediciones, en los que tu cambias la imagen y yo termino revirtiendo ese cambio. Si deseas contribuir de alguna manera al artículo, para eso existe esta página de discusión, para proponer cambios.---- Jedabak |35px (Qué hay de bueno) 01:23 30 sep 2008 (UTC) Al Revan bueno se lo ve con espada azul--Precedente 04:42 12 oct 2008 (UTC) Imagenes Hola soy Mandalore the great killer solo escribo esto por que pienso que las imagenes que yo habia puesto previamente en personajes sith importantes son mejores que las de la wiki en ingles. tambien quiero ofrecer mi ayuda en ayudarle a editar este articulo. Gracias `por escucharme espero pronta respuesta www.inbc_@hotmail.com 01:12 3 nov 2008 (UTC)saludos. hola de nuevo esta vez es para preguntarle por que cambio lo que yo ya habia escrito yo colabore en redactar el articulo en la wiki en ingles y pense que en esta wiki podria hacer un articulo mejor. Gracias `por escucharme espero pronta respuestawww.inbc_@hotmail.com 01:23 3 nov 2008 (UTC)saludos. *No son mejores, y de hecho en el artículo de allá revirtieron tus ediciones por buena razón. No las cambies, si quieres hacer algún cambio antes coméntalo, si nos convences pues se hará. Cambié lo que escribiste porque era copia de la introducción del artículo de los personajes, y como te comentó KSK hace poco no está permitido duplicar la información de un artículo a otro. Incluso si no existiera esa regla, el texto que pusiste se refiere a la vida general de los personajes, no a su participación específica durante la Guerra Civil Jedi. Estoy traduciendo el artículo idéntico al de la Wookieepedia, por lo tanto no habrá ninguna desviación a excepción de pequeños detalles de redacción, pues el artículo es Destacado y debe tener un alto estándar de calidad. Respecto a que tú colaboraste a redactar el artículo en inglés, perdóname por dudar de ti pero tu página de discusión claramente muestra que te registraste hace sólo unos días, y el artículo lleva casi un año con el texto actual, por lo que es imposible que hayas colaborado en él. Tus colaboraciones son todas de los últimos días y han sido revertidas. Aprecio tu intención de ayudar, y acepto con gusto tu ayuda si te comprometes a traducir directamente las partes del artículo que te toquen, sin modificar demasiado la redacción y usando las imágenes que se encuentran allá. Si aceptas, me dices para que yo te diga qué parte no he hecho para que tú la traduzcas. Por cierto, no pongas tu dirección de e-mail, atraerás a los spambots que inundarán tu cuenta de basura.--'Jedabak' |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 03:01 3 nov 2008 (UTC) Imagen de Trayus Tengo una sugerencia, ¿podría cambiar en "Derrota de los Mandalorianos" la imagen de Trayus por una de The Essential Guide to Warfare en la que aparecen Revan y Malak?--Ben Darklighter (discusión) 21:45 3 ago 2012 (UTC)